The present invention relates to devices for cutting corn kernels from an ear of corn.
It is well known that the seasonal task of cutting kernels of corn away from ears of corn for freezing, canning, or cooking often proves to be messy and somewhat dangerous. During a typical corn cutting operation, the work area quickly becomes sticky and messy due to stray kernels and corn juices. Of further concern is the inherent danger associated with using a sharp knife to perform a slippery, tedious, and often voluminous, chore. Thus, it is the object of the present invention to provide a corn cutting device that contains stray kernels and juices during a corn cutting operation. It is a further object of the present invention to reduce or eliminate danger posed by the knife during cutting.
The corn cutting assembly of the present invention includes a container having an open top, an enclosed bottom, a front side, and a rear side. The front side defines a front slit therein having a width and a length extending from the top of the container to a point near the bottom of the container. The rear side defines corresponding rear slit so that a cutting plane extending through both the front slit and the rear slit transects the top and bottom of the container. The assembly further includes a lid positionable atop the container. The lid defines an orifice having a circular corn-receiving region eccentrically transected by the cutting plane. The assembly still further includes a concave pedestal connected to the bottom of the container and adapted to stabilize the tip end of the ear of corn when the ear of corn is held in an essentially upright position in the container. The assembly optionally includes a knife adapted so that the blade of the knife is movable in the cutting plane. The assembly further optionally includes an impaler suitable for piercing and holding the stalk end of the ear of corn in an essentially upright position near the orifice of the lid during a corn cutting operation.